My Little Pony:Union Is Magic
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: After hearing about a forgotten kingdom in Equestria, the Mane 6 must go to said kingdom and enable communication and trading between it and the rest of Equestria again. But it won't be easy...(Rated K for now)


**Hello! So, this is my first My Little Pony and Penguins of Madagascar crossover story! The 10 main characters are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private will join the Elements Of Harmony in a later chapter.**

 **POV in Prologue:Celestia's POV (Like in the very first episode of My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic when she narrated the backstory of Equestria and her and Luna)**

 **POVs in Chapter 1:Twilight's POV (First Half), Skipper's POV (Second Half)**

* * *

Prologue (The Backstory)

(Celestia's POV)

Once upon a time, in a far away place in Equestria, there was a now forgotten kingdom, where penguins lived and worked. 1,000 years ago, it was ruled by a king;King Snowfall. He was an evil king who forced lower class citizens to work in farms all over the kingdom. One day, when Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon, she not only turned the day into night, she also defeated the evil king and disabled communication and trading from the kingdom to other parts of Equestria. Now, a group of ponies, The Elements of Harmony, will use the Cutie Map to enter the village and enable communication and trading between the Penguin Kingdom and other parts of Equestria.

* * *

Chapter 1-The Map Plans Another Mission

(Twilight's POV)

"Girls!" I yelled out.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all ran to the throne room of my castle.

"What is it?!" Pinkie asked.

"The map is giving us another mission!" I yelled.

"Seriously?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yup" I replied.

We all looked at the map. We all saw Canterlot.

"Canterlot?" I asked.

"Yup. I bet Celestia is telling us about the mission!" Pinkie said.

"E'yup!" Applejack said.

"Let's go!" Rarity said.

"Okay..." Fluttershy said.

-30 minutes later, in Canterlot-

"Girls, you're all here" Celestia said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need your help. There is a kingdom known as the Penguin Kingdom, and it's four rulers need your help" Celestia asked.

"Four rulers?" I asked, "You mean the ones from 1,000 years ago?"

"Twilight, you know nothing about the Penguin Kingdom. It has been forgotten since 1,000 years ago" Celestia said.

"So four more rulers ruled the kingdom ever since until the current ruler?" I asked.

"When I said 'and it's four rulers', I mean it's current rulers:Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private" Celestia replied.

"Oh...okay" I said.

"Well, no, they're the upcoming rulers. But they need your help! We need you to enable communication and trading between the Penguin Kingdom and the rest of Equestria. But in order to do that, you have to let at least one of the upcoming rulers join your group, The Elements of Harmony" Celestia said.

"Wow" I said.

"Yes. Let me show you what it looks like" Celestia said.

She used her magic, and a display of the Penguin Kingdom appeared. It looked a lot like the Crystal Empire, except it's castle and buildings are made of ice instead of crystals.

"Wow. It looks a lot like the Crystal Empire!" I said.

"Yes it does" Celestia said, "Except it's not"

"Come on, girls! Let's go to the Penguin Kingdom!" I said.

-Meanwhile, in the Penguin Kingdom-

(Skipper's POV)

"Well, this is stupid! We're running short on supplies for the kingdom!" I yelled.

"What should we do, Skipper?" Private asked.

"Well, try trading with the rest of Equestria! Oh wait, we can't! Because somepony disabled communication and trading between our kingdom and the rest of Equestria!" I said.

"You mean the Mare In The Moon?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, she's no longer on the moon, but yes" I said.

"We're the next rulers of this kingdom!" Private said.

"We'll be soon. But unless somepony enables communication and trading between us and the rest of Equestria again, our kingdom won't be in good flippers, because we don't have enough supplies!" I yelled.

"Ouch" Private said.

"I know. It's horrible!" I yelled.

"WHAT WE DO ABOUT IT?!" Rico yelled.

"Well, we can try and enable communication and trading between us and the rest of Equestria, but we can't do that! Somepony has to do that!" I yelled.

"Oh" Private said.

I sighed.

"This is not going to be good unless somepony comes and enables communication and trading between us and the rest of Equestria again" I said to myself.

* * *

 **Little does Skipper know that the Elements of Harmony are coming to the rescue. But like I said, (SPOILER ALERT), Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private will be joining the Elements of Harmony in a later chapter. Please rate, review, and favorite this story! I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar or My Little Pony! They both belong to their rightful owners! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
